1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a flexible positioning post, and particularly to a flexible positioning post capable of being rapidly positioned and detached with a circuit board.
2. Related Art
The circuit boards must be positioned in the housing of the electronic devices. During the research and development procedures of the electronic devices, the circuit boards must also be positioned for testing. Conventionally, the circuit boards are fastened in the housing or the testing stage via the plastic locking members; for example, the plastic bolts are embedded into the housing, and the plastic nuts are applied to thread with the plastic bolts for positioning the circuit board; or the plastic nuts are embedded into the housing, and the plastic bolts are applied to thread with the plastic nuts for positioning the circuit board. However, a problem of “stripped thread” could result from the nuts and bolts being attached with and detached from each other repeatedly when the electronic devices are under maintenance or in a test, resulting in bad locking performance. Furthermore, in the case of the plastic nuts being embedded into the housing, once the function of the threaded holes of the nuts fails, the entire housing must be replaced, thereby leading an inconvenience of the maintenance of the electronic devices.
Additionally, the grounding of the circuit board is achieved by externally directing out a wire from the circuit board and collecting the wire to a grounding circuit. However, for such grounding method, the grounding wire and the connector for connecting to the grounding wire must be assembled on the circuit board, thereby leading a small grounding area for the circuit board; in addition, such grounding is too complex and inconvenient.